A Moment Like This
by chugirl2526
Summary: Vince tries to express his feelings for Howard after hearing a truthful song. Songfic and slash.


A Moment Like This.

Summery- Vince tries to express his feelings for Howard after hearing a truthful song. Songfic and slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Boosh and the song used is by Leona Lewis.

Author's Notes- I haven't done a songfic for ages, so I hope this come outs right :) Just listened to this song and it just came to me lol. Set during series two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince sat alone in his and Howard's shared room of the flat, thinking deeply of the feelings and turmoil going on in his mind. Recently, he knew he was looking at his best mate in a different light, the way his small, brown eyes sparkled in the light, how much his heart would swell with joy at the sound of Howard laughing.

The electro poo could hear the sound of jazz drifting through the closed bedroom door and sighed. That must mean Naboo and Bollo were out, Howard wouldn't dare play it with them around as bollo would smash every record he owned with his monkey power. Now normally, Vince would stay as far away from jazz as possible, but tonight he couldn't help but opwn the door slightly to watch the object of his desires.

Howard was in one of his jazz trances, eyes shut tight as he mimed playing a trumpet. His head was thrown back as he really got into the swing of it, so much he didn't notice Vince coming out of the bedroom and sit down on the sofa to watch him. Vince watched as Howard swayed to the music, his hips and body jerking to the notes. His disevelled brown hair flapping about, his lips pouting to blow his pretend instrument. The electro poof couldn't help but gulp as he placed a cushion over his lap to cover his ever growing erection, his mind going mad with lust and desire.

The jazz song soon calmed down and finished, Howard panting heavily (which didn't help Vince's erection to go down) as he got his breath back from his trance. He then felt a presence behind him and turned sharply to see Vince behind him, his face red and blue eyes dark with something he couldn't name with a cushion placed arkwardly over his lap.

"Vince, what are you doing there?" Howard asked, nervously for the fact his mate saw him so deep in one of his trances like that/

"I...I was just wandering if you wanted a drink or something?" Vince stuttered, not directly looking at Howard in the eyes, more over his shoulder to stare at the wall behind the jazz mavarick.

"It's alright Vince, I was going to make my own, but I'll make us both one now" Howard answered, an eyebrow raised at Vince' shy behaviour, it just wasn't like him. He moved into the kitchen and placed two teabags into two mugs, his mind reeling with questions as he looked back at his friend, who currently had his face in his hands.

Vince himself was having thoughts of his own _God, I can't tell him anything. he's not gay, he'll never love me back. Just keep it hidden, he'll never know. Not knowing anything is better then having your heart broken if he dosen't. _He looked up as Howard bought the steaming drinks back into the living room, placing them on the table as he sat next to Vince _Oh God, I can't do this. He's bound to notice soon, better just get it over and done with..._

"Howard? I...I..." He started, staring deep into Howard's eyes. He could see curiousity and something else in the small brown orbs as he tried to state his situation.

"Vince, are you alright? You sure you're not ill?" The jazz mavrick asked, concern filling his voice as he moved forwards to place his hand on Vince's forehead to check for fever. Vince backed away from him quickly, but unfortunatly it dislogded his cushion, making his problem clear as day "Vince, what..."

Howard didn't have time to finish his question as Vince rushed to his feet and ran towards the door of the flat "God Howard, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never ment for you to find out...I..." He couldn't finish either as he opened the door and just ran out. Howard stood there in shock before running after his friend.

The rain just started and a light drizzled dropped down from the cloudy sky, the street getting wet and puddles forming slowly. Howard looked around, but saw no sign of Vince, the electro prince had simply disappeared from the neighbourhood. Turning back round, he went back upto the flat and grabbed his coat, before going back into the rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince kept running, not caring were he was going as long as it was away from his problem. He didn't care that the rain was lashing down onto his perfect hair, sticking it to his head, he didn't care that the water made his clothes stick to his body uncomfortably, he just wanted to run and hide, hide until his problem went away.

He ran into the middle of town, where couples and gangs of youths were walking through the streets towards clubs and pubs, hoping to pull or just get pissed. no-one really gave Vince any attention as he race past them, not wanting their pity or spitefulness if they saw what he was reduced to. He kept going until he reached a place no drunk teens or youths would come to- the library.

He found an alleyway down the side of the library and went down it, sitting down on a piece of cardboard to save his jeans from getting dirty as he tried to get his breath back. His problem at least had gone to his joy, but the even worse problem was the fact that the object of his now wildest desires had seen it and freaked out. His heart broke as he remembered the look of Howard's face when his lust for him was revealed, his eyes misting over with tears.

Suddenly, he heard a sound above him, a song softly playing from someone's bedroom, the window open slightly for a breeze to drift in. He closed his eyes as he listened to the lyrics of the chorus **'...A moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Ooh, I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...'**

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the window being shut from the rain. His mind went over the words he just listened to, turning them into truth. He did want that once special kiss, but he wanted it from Howard only and he had waited a lifetime for it, since he and Howard became friends in fact.

Vince suddenly thought of an idea to win Howard's heart and ran back towards town, searching out the nearest HMV that was still open. He went inside and searched the singles collection until he found it- Leona Lewis's A Moment Like This. He smiled widely as he paid for it and made his way home, hoping Howard was out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jazz mavarick was soaked by the time he got back, his heart and mind worrying for his mate. He knew Vince had ran off because of him, because of how he took the sight of Vince's 'feelings' for him, but he couldn't have helped it. He would never had thought that the electro prince would have had feelings for him, there must have been loads of people that Vince could go with, even though it would have hurt him.

He had feelings for Vince for ages, since their first meeting at school. He never thought he had a chance though at saying anything about them, nto with everyone trying to bed Vince themselves, men and women alike, ones more handsome or beautiful then him. He couldn't find Vince anywhere now, not at his favourite clubs, not at Leroy's place, nowhere. He'd have to get Naboo to help him find Vince when he got back.

When he opened the door however, he never expected the smell of burning candles of reach his nose. The blended smells of rose and lavander relaxed him as he walked up the stairs, his eyes widened slightly at the sight that welcomed him. Vince was standing in the middle of the living room, changed into a flowing red shirt and tight trousers, his hair dyed and straightened while candles littered the room, on tables and cupboards, making the room flicker hazily "Vince? What...?"

Vince walked over and pressed his finger to his lips, silencing him. He smiled as he went over to the CD player, filling the room with soft romantic music that stirred something deep within Howard "Dance with me, please"

The jazz spanner couldn't say no to a request like that and took Vince into the tranditional dance position- one arm around his waist and the other hand on his shoulder as Vince did the same, swaying slowly to the beautiful lyrics.

**'What if I told you it was all meant to be?**

**Would you believe me, would you agree?**

**It's almost that feeling that we've met before,**

**So tell me you don't think I'm crazy,**

**When I tell your love has come here in now.**

**A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,**

**Some people search a lifetime for that one special kiss,**

**Ooh, I can't believe it's happening to me,**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this'**

Howard held Vince close to him as they danced, burying his face into the raven, silky strands and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of strawberries and vanilla, Vince's new favourite hair products. Vince himself was enjoying the closeness, burying himself deeper into Howard's body and gathering new feelings from the heat raidating from the larger body.

**'Everything changes, but beauty remains,**

**Something so tender I can't explain.**

**Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake,**

**Can we make the dream last forever?**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share.**

**For a moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,**

**Some people search a lifetime for that one special kiss,**

**Ooh, I can't believe it's happening to me,**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this'**

They pulled away from each other for a moment to look deeply into each other's eyes, their faces getting closer and closer until their lips touched gently, their special kiss finally happening after a lifetime. The kiss deepened slighty and lasted a bit longer, the two finally parting for needed air before smiling at each other, their hearts swelling with happiness and love for each other.

**'Could this be the greatest love of all?**

**I wanna know that you will catch me if I fall,**

**So let me tell you this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss,**

**Ooh, I can't believe it's happening to me,**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this'**

"Howard, I never thought that you would ever feel the same..." This time, Vince was silenced by a finger on his lips, which turned into another soft pair of lips onto his. He smiled againest the kiss and held Howard's head closer, keeping the moment between them longer and sweeter.

Howard grinned shyly as they parted again "I've always had feelings Vince, I was just too shy and jealous of everyone else to tell you"

"I'm sorry Howard, I never even noticed. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like that. I just never thought you'd be gay or even love me back. What's there of me to love? I'm just a shallow bitch who's done nothing but hurt your feelings" Howard looked shocked at Vince's admittance and layed his hands on both of Vince's shoulders to make him look at him.

"You listen to me, I never fell in love with you for any of that. I fell in love with you for you, your personality, your looks, your kindness, everything that's the real you" Vince felt tears fall down his face at the romantic statement and let out a half-sob, which resulted in him being swept up into the hugest hug of his life "I love you so much Vince"

"I...I love y..you too Howard" Vince sobbed happily, pulling from the hug slightly to look back into Howard's eyes, capturing his lips once more in a gentle kiss as the song finished in the background.

**'Some people search a lifetime for that one special kiss,**

**Ooh, I can't believe it's happening to me,**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this'**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, I hope this story is alright. It's just been written, so please be kind with it hehe :) I thought this song was good for a slash story, so... enjoy. From chugirl2526.


End file.
